The invention relates to a method for generating a key to encode and/or decode data, a portable data carrier with a processor, a data processing device as well as a computer program product.
Various types of chip cards are known from prior art. The “Smart Card Handbook” by Wolfgang Rankl, Wolfgang Effing, Carl Hanser Verlag, 1999, provides a general overview of chip cards in this connection.
One field of application of chip cards is the use as an electronic health service smart card, which is to replace the health insurance card in Germany in the future. The problem, however, is that chip cards generally have relatively limited storage capacity. Preferably, it is therefore suggested that only the patient's name, residence, health insurance, and a few other data that require only little storage space be stored on the chip card.
However, to make additional extensive patient data, such as for example x-rays, diagnostic data and the like, via the electronic health service smart card available, the use of additional mass storage media in conjunction with the electronic health service smart card was suggested in this regard. EP 0 781 428 B1, for example, discloses the additional use of a mass data carrier, the disadvantage being that the patient must carry the mass data carrier, for example during a doctor's visit, in addition to his electronic health service smart card.
Additional applications of chip cards for patient data are familiar from WO 03/034294 A2, WO 02/07040 A1 and WO 01/06468 A1.
DE 10 2004 051 296 B3 discloses a computer system that centrally stores patient data by using a data server and a directory server. The patient data are stored on the data server in encoded form, and the purpose of the directory server is to access the encoded data by using a chip card.
US 2003/0081787 A1 discloses a security module to improve key management for encoded files, with said key management based on the recursive generating of keys.
In contrast, the aim of the invention is to create an improved method for storing and querying data, improved data carrier with a processor required to this end, an improved data processing device, as well as corresponding improved computer program products.